Where do I belong?
by Medilia
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir don’t reach the Dunedain camp in time and another finds Aragorn. Raised as a peasant the Ranger stands out, and can’t figure out why. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Where do I belong?**

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: this is a 4 part story here is part one.

Summary: Elladan and Elrohir don't reach the Dunedain camp in time and another finds Aragorn. Raised as a peasant the Ranger stands out, and can't figure out why.

Rain fell from the sky, the last of what was a Rangers camp smouldered, steam rising as what remained was extinguished. The sounds of a baby crying filled the night air; Jerald followed the sound of the wails until he came to the clearing. Dead bodies of orc, man, woman and child lay scattered covered in blood, the wailing continued. Lifting up what remained of a tent. Large innocent grey eyes stared at Jerald, his heart breaking Jerald looked around one last time before picking the child up. Shadow sniffed the baby as her master stood up wrapping the baby in the black cloak that had been in the basket.  
Jerald whistled, "Shadow come girl it's time to go home," The dog obediently followed.

"Mama Jerald is home!" The small blond girl jumped from her chair by the window running to greet her elder brother.  
Jerald opened the door to the small house his father had made, his younger sister Elizabeth jumped happily waiting for him, "Calm down Liz," he smiled using her pet name.  
Degon and Dain came out of the cellar that had become a recent accessory to the house; they were followed by Maryanne and Edward. Degon, Dain and Edward were all younger then Jerald but Maryanne had been the first born.

Jerald's mother walked out of the kitchen smiling she went to embrace her son but he raised his hand, "Mama, I found something," he said slowly opening his cloak.  
his siblings crowded around as Jerald opened his cloak to reveal the small child. Jerald's mother gasped, "By gods my son that is a baby no older then two!" She quickly turned to Maryanne, "Mary, quickly get some warm blankets, Dain get hot water, and Edward get the fire going. Elizabeth come with me and Jerald to take care of the baby and you Degon run to the town and get your father!" The woman grabbed the child and went to the fireside.

Maryanne and Dain quickly came with blankets and hot water and Degon had built an impressive fire, Catharine turned to Jerald, "Where did you find him?" she asked as she cleaned the mud off the child's face.  
"There was a ranger camp it had been attacked, I think he was the only one to survive," Jerald Rubbed Shadow as the dog went to sniff the baby.  
Maryanne looked suddenly worried, "Mother we can't keep him! The town's people will kill us if we do such an act!"  
Catharine turned to her eldest, "No, they will not know he will be one of us," She sighed as the child began to wake up.  
"I wan mama," the child whispered, they ignored the child doubting he knew about death, "I want my Mama!" the child screamed.  
Catharine took the child in her arms and hushed him she softly sang lullaby's she had sung when her children were younger. Her voice comforted the small child and he fell back to sleep.  
Elizabeth looked at the baby, "Can we keep him mama?" she asked with childish innocents.

Before Catharine could answer, Degon and Bailith entered the house, "Degon said something about Jerald finding a baby?" Bailith said taking off his coat.  
Catharine nodded, "Jerald found him in the remains of a Ranger camp."  
Bailith walked over and looked at the sleeping child, "Well what should we do with him we can't give him to master Theodore he will be killed," Bailith crouched down next to his wife.  
Jerald looked determinedly at his father, "I am keeping him if you don't like that decision I will leave and take him with me!" He growled.  
Bailith laid a hand on his son's shoulder, "I did not say we would get rid of him," Bailith looked at each of his children, "what we are going to call him?"  
The children all started to shout out names and only hushed when Catharine waved her hands, "One at a time!"  
Maryanne went first, "John, simple and easy," She stated proud of her name choices.  
Degon snorted, "No! Call him Loudmouth!"  
Dain shook his head, "Crier, that's all he does!"  
Edward laughed, "You two have no imagination, let's call him Mosquito cause he is as annoying as one!"  
Elizabeth squealed to get attention, "His name is teddy because he is the size of my teddy," She muttered.  
Bailith turned to Jerald, "You found him, and you can name him," Bailith watched as his son pondered a name.  
"Bill," Jerald said firmly then nodded his head, "I want to call him Bill."  
Bailith nodded, "Common but that will make sure he does not stand out."

The last of the smoke and steam rose from the destroyed camp, the horses came to a halt two tall fair identical figures dismounted. Their eye's scanned the camp.  
"Oh Valar!" one cried finding the dead body of his friend and companion Arathorn.  
The other twin turned to the company, "Find Gilraen and the child!" he cried.

Halbarad's eyes scanned the clearing wildly, he could not lose anyone else in his family. Walking past the twins he violently kicked an orcs head as it rolled away. Golden hair! There was only on Dunedain with Golden hair! Halbarad picked the tent up and there laid his aunt dead eyes wide open. Halbarad chocked and the twins ran to him, and saw the dead body. "I'm sorry," One whispered, while the other crouched down and closed her eyes. Halbarad suddenly ran over to where a basket lay, "its Aragorn's!" he cried.

True. It was Aragorn's but Aragorn was not in it. Halbarad collapsed next to the torn wet basket, "I failed them all," He chocked, in his grief he did not notice the foot prints next to the basket.

The newly named Bill lay asleep in the cot that had been used for all the children that had been born into the family had used. Jerald looked at the child he wanted to have a child to call his own, he was twenty and not married it was rare for such occurrences among mortals. Maryanne was married though she still spent much of her time with the family she had been married at the age of fifteen now she was twenty two, Dain and Degon were not yet married but there were two girls that lived in the main town that they desired they were now thirteen. Edward was getting married in two days and as for Elisabeth the family had not yet thought that far.

Maryanne came over to where Jerald was dozing, "I will watch over him go and get some rest."  
Jerald snorted, "Maryanne, it is you of all people who need rest your child will be born soon," He smiled looking at his sister's rounded belly.  
Maryanne sighed, "Just at least get some rest," with that she turned and left the room.

Jerald looked at the child one last time before he fell asleep unaware that the defenceless child before him would one day be a mighty king.

TBC….

A/N: okay what do people think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Where do I belong?**

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: this is a 4 part story here is part two.

Summary: Elladan and Elrohir don't reach the Dunedain camp in time and another finds Aragorn. Raised as a peasant the Ranger stands out, and can't figure out why.

Bill ran through the town towards the scribe's house, he was not there to send a letter but to get Maryanne his elder sister. Many people watched Bill pass he did not look like the rest of his family he was tall with Dark black hair and grey eyes, his family on the other hand were mid-height blond/light brown hair with blue eyes.Bill skidded to a halt at the door and knocked crying out, "Maryanne! Maryanne come quick Elizabeth broke her arm!" he cried.  
In a flash Maryanne appeared and briskly followed him back to the house.

Elizabeth whimpered and cried as Maryanne checked her arm, "There is nothing I can do," Maryanne sighed standing up looking at her whimpering sister.  
Bill's brow creased, "Maryanne can I try?"  
Maryanne turned to her foster brother (Aragorn did not know he was adopted), "No, you may hurt her!"  
Elizabeth was fond of her younger brother and sighed, "He can't put me in any more pain," She looked at Maryanne determinedly.  
Sighing Maryanne let Bill pass, everyone watched in amazement as Bill made quick work of Elizabeth's arm and had it wrapped, splintered and Had Elizabeth drinking poppy juice.  
Elizabeth fell asleep and Maryanne turned to Bill, "That was amazing," she smiled. Bill smiled back before leaving.

Once gone Maryanne turned to her mother, "Mama, he is becoming more like a ranger no matter what we do!" she almost cried but managed to keep her voice low.  
Catharine sighed, "We will tell him when the time is right he still has time to grow," truth be told Catharine was not yet ready to let Bill go Edward had died the year before he had fallen down a well and only survived a few hours before the loss of blood killed him. They bought his body out and the well had been closed off. She no longer saw Degon and Dain but they always sent money to support the family. Jerald was still there he was hunting.

Bill walked down the cobblestone path through the town. A crowd gathered in the middle of the town with natural curiosity Bill slipped through the crowd and on a platform were three rangers. Their hands were bound but they held their heads high and proud.  
Theodore stood on the platform as well he raised his hand's silencing the crowd, "The three rangers that stand before you are accused of murder and stealing. The punishment for such crimes is death, and so today they will die and may no one ever commit the same crimes again!" Theodore stepped back and an executioner took his place lassoing the Ranger's necks and tightening the ropes.  
They prepared to hang them, a ranger suddenly cried, "Any blood spilt today will be avenged when our great lord Aragorn returns to us and rules again!" He cried in a loud voice.  
The executioner was about to open the trapdoors when something happened so fast that had Bill blinked he would have missed it. An arrow was fired hitting the main rope and dropping the rangers, the three stood up and made a run for where a company of ten rangers waited.  
When the three mounted behind other rangers all but four left, the well known leader of the Rangers turned around, "Maybe one day but not today!" he cried he was about to leave when his eyes caught Bill's and they flashed with recognition before riding off with the others.

"What are you doing here?" a voice cried, Bill spun around to see Jerald coming towards him, "be glad that they were saved otherwise you would have seen a very gruelling procedure!"  
Bill bowed his head, "Sorry, I was curious," He whispered.  
Jerald knew that Bill had almost unknowingly witnessed the death of kinsmen, "Come on lets go home," Jerald steered Bill towards the outskirts of the town.

Jerald threw the rabbit and deer onto the table for Catharine to skin them, they were having Maryanne, her husband and two sons over for dinner.  
Bailith was out buying bread and ale. Bill went down into the cellar where Elizabeth was looking at all the old games she used to play with her brothers.  
"Do you want to play one?" Bill asked as he silently descended the last of the ladder steps.  
Elizabeth shook her head, "We are too old for such things Bill," She sighed.  
Bill laughed walking over to her, "We are never too old to have fun!"  
Elizabeth began to cry, "Oh but Bill you do not understand I must marry John the son of the blacksmith, he is so dull and boring my days of laughter and fun are over!"  
Bill took his elder sister into his arms and rocked her gently calming her.  
She sat up and wiped a tear from her face, a smile graced her lips, "Thank you," she whispered embracing her brother.

"There is no doubt he was of our blood," The Ranger stretched his legs out onto the stool that sat in front of him.  
Other Rangers grouped around so as they could not be over heard.  
"We have no proof he could have been any peasant's child," Growled the irritated son of Elrond who had to keep his face masked or risk exposing his Elven presence to the Bree Landers.  
Halbarad turned to his long time friend, "He was a ranger's child, I know it he was not like the rest of the villagers."  
The other twins sighed, "You better have Brengil, Afolf and Blien take to ground for a while. The town will be after their blood."  
Brengil shrugged, "Who isn't after our blood?" He took another gulp of ale.  
Halbarad sighed, "They are right you three have to take cover in one of our village's, it is not safe for you word will soon travel," Halbarad's eyes passed over each ranger, "and you will be hunted."

Degon and Dain had returned home two days earlier, this day was the annual celebration of Master Theodore's day of birth. This day there was no work for the peasants, they instead had entertainment and young boys around Bill's age would have mock fights and bet on who would win and who would lose. Bill had never taken part in the mock fights but this year he had to, there was a score to settle.

"Who thinks they can beat me the champion for three years running," John threw his small bag of money up and down to show people the weight of the money, "No?" he mocked as no one stepped forward.  
"I will," People spun around to see Bill; his grey eyes were determined and aflame.  
John laughed, "You?" the other boys joined in the chorus of laughter, but this only made Bill's eyes burn brighter, "come along farm boy I don't have all day," John laughed.John handed Bill the sword, "What do you wish to barter?"  
Bill paused, "You wish to marry my sister, if I win you renounce your claim on her," Bill's voice was full of power, one no one had ever heard him use.  
"If I win?"  
"I'll be your servant," Bill sighed he knew this could end badly on his part.  
John smiled confidently, "Deal," hands were shaken and it began.

Wooden swords clashed as John took the attack position while Bill defended; John was quick to find where Bill's defences were lowest. The sword flew through the air and in the mind's eye Bill saw it coming from a blind spot, John gasped as Bill spun around defending himself. Bill began to notice a pattern in John's technique, he also noticed how he left his abdomen exposed, John's sword was raised this was his chance.

The other boys gasped as John stumbled back dropping his sword from a well placed kick in the abdomen.  
Bill walked over to John, "Renounce your claim," he hissed.  
John stared at him, "We had a deal John."  
"Elizabeth is free from her vow," he muttered.  
Bill shook his head, "So all can hear."  
John sighed before crying out, "Elizabeth is free from her vow!"

Elizabeth gasped as she in the market with her friends and broken arm heard John cry the words out.

Bill did not yet notice Theodore the second watching him with a smirk sizing him up as an opponent. Bill leaned back against the nearest building, he did not know he could fight like that or how he could see the sword coming in his mind.  
"Son of Bailith, I challenge you to fight me," a voice sneered.  
Bill opened his eyes to see Theodore the second, "My lord?"  
"I do not want questions farm boy I want a fight! What will you barter?"  
Bill shook his head, "I do not want to fight," he sighed.  
Theodore laughed, "oh yes you do! If you don't I will make sure your family die," his voice was now serious and Bill knew he had no choice.  
Bill straightened up, "What do you want?" he asked Theodore.  
Theodore smiled, "If I win you must join my father's guards. If you win….?" Theodore raised an eyebrow.  
Bill thought for a moment, "A well made bow and arrows." Theodore shrugged it wasn't as if he was about to lose to a farm boy.

In Degon's opinion this sword fight was going far too long to be healthy, both boys were fast blocking the others blows. He was now reminded though of who Bill really was he was no farm boy no, he was a ranger and that made him deadly.

Theodore did it he knew in that split second he had once the wooden blade was souring it would strike Bill's back, he would win.  
He felt the air splitting as it came towards him, in his mind he saw the blade and as if someone else had taken over his body he spun around not only blocking the sword but sending it flying. Bill caught it in his hand and put the two blades into a scissor position that in a real fight would have killed Theodore.

Everyone was silent staring, finally Theodore spoke, "You freak!" he snarled. Bill's eyes were wide he stepped back dropping the mock swords and turning his back on everyone, he ran from the village Jerald in close pursuit.

Bill scrambled up a tree and continued past where most would not even consider going near.  
erald climbed into the lower branches looking up at his little brother. "Bill, come down!" he called up to the boy.  
"Leave me Jerald you heard them I am a freak, you do not want me around!" Bill climbed up another questionable limb.  
"We do want you around, you are family and we love you!" Jerald climbed up a few more branches to get closer to his brother.  
Bill spun upside down so his legs were now holding him up, "Why am I different to you?" He asked softly.  
Jerald did not know weather or not to tell Bill about that fateful night thirteen years ago, no his mother did not want him to and he respected her wishes. Instead he shrugged, "I don't know Bill, I am sorry," He took a deep breath, "Why don't you come down who cares if you are abetter fighter then Theodore, Who knows this may keep him off our back because he will be training so he can beat you?" Jerald laughed to lighten the mood.  
Bill smiled lightly and began to climb down lower, "I guess there has to be one in every family and I am an extreme case," He sighed.  
Jerald smiled, "I want you to know that no matter what we will always love you," Jerald climbed down to let Bill have some space.

As he walked away Bill suddenly dropped from a tree in front of him, "Thank you," he smiled and the two brothers embraced.

A/N: I thought I would give this chapter a sweet ending. Thanks everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Where do I belong?**

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
A/N: this is a 4 part story here is part three.  
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir don't reach the Dunedain camp in time and another finds Aragorn. Raised as a peasant the Ranger stands out, and can't figure out why.

Catharine went to the door, one of Master Theodore's messengers stood there with a role of parchment. "The Lord Theodore of Listran commands you and your family attend a hanging in town square," the messenger read. "Bailith, Catharine, Jerald, Elizabeth and Bill, at midday today."  
Catharine bowed her head, "Thank you we will be there," Catharine closed the door and let out a heavy sigh she did not want Bill to see this.  
Bill listened as Jerald explained to him about what he was about to witness so there were no nasty surprises. He did not like the sound of any of it, it was a gruesome procedure.

He smiled sadly at the other two rangers, "I guess this is our end," he sighed as he waited for Theodore to finish his speech.  
One of the other two returned the smile, "We had a wild ride, my only regret is we never found Aragorn," the other Ranger nodded in agreement.  
The Guards began to lead them to the Gallows, this was their end.  
"With their leader gone they will no longer have the restraint they have shown for the past few years and will fight among themselves and slowly die out," Theodore said glancing at the lead ranger known only as "The Black", "And today you will be lucky enough to see him die," Theodore turned to the ranger, "Any last words?"  
The Black stared at him before speaking, "May the blood of Thousands be on your conscious and that of your decedents," he growled.

He felt like he was suffocating and the trap door had not yet opened, the young ranger could not help but feel betrayed.

The trap door opened and one of the Rangers were killed quickly as his neck snapped the other two dangled their suffocating. He had to do something; something urged him to help the Rangers. Bill pulled out a small but sharp knife and began to walk slowly towards the gallows.  
"Bill? Bill?" Jerald tried to stop his brother but he broke into a run and jumped onto the stage making quick work of the rope on the first ranger he quickly ran to the leader. Guards surrounded him and prevented him from helping the leader but the other ranger was now at it. And as if on queue three horses rode into the town and the two rangers ran to their companions. The Black looked back at Bill, asking him to come but Bill could not get to them and the horses left.

Bailith, Catharine, Jerald and Elizabeth all waited in silence as Theodore let out his anger on their son and brother. This was not a trial or a punishment not yet. They all knew Bill would most likely be hanged and the odds of the Rangers saving him were low. Theodore exited the room Bill was in and walked over to Bailith.  
"I will allow him to stay with you tonight, but only because I know he has no where else to go," Theodore explained.  
Bailith nodded and Watched as a bloody and beaten Bill was dragged into the room. Theodore the second spat as Bill with the help of Jerald stood up, he still hated Bill for embarrassing him five years ago in the sword fight.  
Bill looked at Theodore the first, trying his best not to look to weak or angry.  
"Get out of my site, you will be judged tomorrow."

"I don't understand what is going on?" Bill demanded desperately as Maryanne threw a warm tunic to Jerald to put into the pack they were making for Bill. Bailith was in the cellar doing something and Catharine and Elizabeth in the kitchen preparing food.  
Jerald looked at his twenty year old brother this was the moment the whole family had dreaded for the past eighteen years, "Bill, eighteen years ago I was hunting with the old dog Shadow. It was raining and I could smell smoke as I followed it I also began to hear a noise…..,"  
Bill cut him off. "Don't sugar this up I am no longer a child!" Bill growled.  
"I am not!" Jerald shouted putting an extra cloak into the pack, "the sound I could hear was a baby, I followed it and found a ranger camp smouldering it had been burned. I found a baby in a basket; he was the only survivor so I bought him back here with me. We decided that he should become our family and we to raise him….we called him Bill,"  
Bill stared in disbelief, "You found me?"  
Jerald nodded.  
"And until now no one told me?"he cried raising his voice.  
"We didn't want to loose you," Jerald sighed.

Elizabeth and Catharine exited the kitchen with food wrapped up in cloth and put it in Bill's pack.  
Catharine grabbed his hand to lead him off but he pulled away, "What is my real name?" He demanded.  
Catharine sighed this would be one of the hardest things to tell him, "We don't know," She whispered brokenly.  
Bailith came out of the Cellar, "Come my boy we must get you out of here!" Everyone thought better then to question going into a cellar to escape.  
When the family was there Bailith turned to Bill and handed him a dusty black cloak and a silver star like the one the rangers wore, "This is yours," he sighed.  
Bill embraced him tears running down his cheeks, "You are the best father I could have asked for."  
Bailith pulled back and smiled, "I could ask for no greater gift then your love," He smiled.  
Bailith walked over to a wall and pulled back a root to reveal a passage, "I decided to add this when I was building the cellar it leads out into the wilds, you will need to seek out the rangers they may know your past."

Bill slowly and sadly climbed into the passage taking the torch from Bailith and watching the door close behind him. Now he would have to find the rangers. Fear suddenly struck him; he had heard stories about the rangers they were savage brutes. His mind suddenly reminded him, 'You are one of them,' then 'Well how will they know I am not lying?' 'They will know their own kin; you even saved their leaders life that must mean something!'  
Bill sighed, "Well I don't have much of a choice if I stay here I will certainly die," and so he began the long walk.

"That is the second time I have seen him," Halbarad said letting out a long stream of smoke.  
Elladan shook his head, "It's a small town I would expect you to see people a second time," the irritated elf growled he was fed up with Halbarad.  
"Dan, you know he is different, and not just any different he is our kind of different….well my kind," Halbarad decided to add.  
Elladan's twin Elrohir looked at Halbarad scrunching his nose at the smell of the pipe weed, "Halbarad, what Dan is trying to say is: don't get your hopes up……." H  
albarad broke in, "What he is saying is: your cousin is dead, the hope of man is dead and all you rangers are screwed…so who wants a drink?"  
Elladan lunged himself on top of Halbarad and began to beat him savagely, Elrohir pulled his brother off but his twin and Halbarad continued to fight, the young ranger tried to restrain Halbarad while Elrohir and Legolas tried to restrain Elladan. By now the whole inn was watching the two fight.  
Halbarad finally calmed down and began to walk away but before he got to the stairs he turned back, "We leave at dawn's first light," and with that the Ranger disappeared.

Bill had arrived at the end of the passage; slowly he put the torch down and began to tap the roof of the passage till he found what he was looking for. A small wooden trap door, he pushed until it finally gave way and let him climb out. The sky was still dark but he could see to the east the sun rising, this would be his first day alone in the wilds. He put his pack on the floor and looked through it till he found two hunting knives; obviously Jerald had snuck those in.

He did not know where these skills came from but Bill had succeeded to make a working bow and was hunting, tree days since he left home and he found himself not feeling alone but feeling free.  
He was sitting on the ground back against a tree soaking up the last rays of sun as it disappeared behind the clouds. Ten tall dark figures appeared around him, all of them had bows drawn, and Bill's eyes went wide with fear. Four more suddenly appeared from a tree, "Who are you?" placing a sword to Bill's neck….

A/N: uh oh Bill has gotten himself into trouble already and he hasn't even met the rangers yet….is this end for Bill or is it the start for Aragorn. Find out next time!  
Sorry I just had to do that! I will give you a clue though it is most likely not who you think it is; they aren't who you think they are. And NO Arwen is not in the story. (High on sugar).

Okay I got this idea of Telcontar Rulz you rule! i lovve your story Chance Encounter!

_Robin fires arrow._

**One chance.**

_Aragorn: To destroy it is our only hope to survive!  
__Djaq: _Is there no other way?

**Fifteen companions.**

_Celeborn: _What now becomes of this Fellowship?

_Epic music_

_Djaq: _I will fight.

_Scene changes._

_Much:_ What is it?

_Scene changes to young Aragorn running._

_Robin: _What happened to you?  
_Aragorn: _What does it matter now?

**One chance **

**One battle**

**One Fellowship**

**Robin Hood The Story of Mordor**

Coming as soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where do I belong?**

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
A/N: this is a 4 part story here is part four.  
A/N: It is the last chapter!

Bill too scared to respond pushed himself up against the tree in fear closing his eyes waiting for death. It did not come.  
"Who are you?" The man demanded again.  
"B-Bill," He managed to stutter, "I saved The Black," he decided to add hoping this would help.  
The Rangers looked at each other, "Where is he?" The leader demanded.  
Bill shook his head, "I don't know three people came and saved him and another ranger the third was killed," he bowed his head slightly.  
"Who came for him, describe them?" The leader demanded getting worried for his lord.  
"They were masked I only saw a bit of Silver-blond hair come from one cloak," Bill explained fearfully.  
"Legolas," one of the men breathed.  
The leader looked at him then at Bill, "I am sorry but I can not leave you here nor can you come with us. I will tell the black I found you but this is where we part," The leader raised his sword and Bill closed his eyes.  
"Stop!" cried a voice.  
Slowly Bill opened his eyes and found The Black standing before him his Dark eyes bore into him, "You are the boy from the village," he stated crouching down in front of Bill, Bill nodded, "you saved me life," The Black said, "that is a debt I can not repay."  
"You already have," Bill said nodding towards the ranger who had tried to kill him.  
The Black laughed, "He was testing you, I have watched you for the past day and I sent these men to see how good you were. I am sad to say you are not nearly as fearless as your father but we can easily change that…" The Black was about to continue when Bill broke in.  
"You knew my father?" He cried in amazement.  
The Black laughed, "Your father was my uncle, and I am your cousin unless I have mistaken you. How old are you?" he asked.  
"Twenty," Bill replied nervously, "I was found when I was about two in a Ranger's camp that had been attacked and burned. I was raised by a farmer and his family," he explained.  
The Black looked at him, "Do you know your real name?"  
Bill shook his head, "Do you?" he could not help but ask.  
The Black smiled, "Aragorn son of Arathorn," He bowed his head slightly.  
"Aragorn…" Bill breathed smiling, a name….his name.

"This is your last chance! Where is Bill?" Master Theodore shouted at Bailith and his family.  
Jerald stepped forward, "We let him go, he is not our real family. He is a Ranger so we sent him into the wilds where he belongs, so he can find his real family," Jerald watched to see Theodore's reaction.  
"A Ranger! You had a Ranger with you these past eighteen years?" he cried. Jerald nodded, "I found him and did not have the heart to kill him so I bought him back here," he sighed.  
Theodore the second gasped, "So that's why he beat me, it was natural killing instincts!"  
Elizabeth lost her temper at this, "He is not a killer he is a normal human, the only difference is the kind he was born as!" she cried.  
Theodore laughed, "My dear girl, Rangers are not human they can turn into beats if they choose. Bill had just not yet developed the skill."  
Bailith shook his head, "Send men after him by now he will be with the Rangers you do not have a chance of catching him."  
In uncontrolled rage Theodore thrust his blade into Bailith's heart killing him.

XXXXX

Aragorn cut down another orc, next to him Halbarad fought. The orc numbers were increasing and at a rapid pace. He was now twenty-five he could not be recognised as Bill the farm boy, his muscles were toned and his face grim. He had not returned to his childhood home he had never had time. Soon after been found by Halbarad he had been told about his heritage and had become the leader of the Rangers. Halbarad killed the last of the orcs, his eyes scanned around to see what men they had left.  
"Their numbers are becoming too many and ours too few," he breathed to Aragorn.  
A scout appeared out of the trees and ran to Aragorn and Halbarad, "My lord a large group of orcs is attacking Leanness," (yes I do know that's from stories of King Arthur) he said panting.  
Aragorn's eyes went wide and he turned to the scout, "Round up as many men as you can in the next hour and take them to Leanness," he then turned to his current company, "Come we go to Leanness!" he cried.

Maryanne coward embracing her children close to her as an orc stood over her and laughed, "Worthless Wench," it sneered.  
A group of orcs came dragging Theodore and Theodore the second, and the leader turned, "So these are the lords of this pathetic town?" he asked.  
"Yes," an orc replied.  
"Take what you want just don't harm me or my child," Theodore then saw Maryanne he hated her, "Take her children do as you please to them!" he cried.  
The orc smiled at the idea and nodded, orcs went over and pried Maryanne from her children.  
"No!" Maryanne screamed, "Not my babies!"  
The orcs smiled looking at her daughter who struggled wildly against them, "She's a pretty one," one of them laughed.  
"Yea and if you touch her you will be even more ugly then you already are," Humans and orcs alike turned to see a group of Rangers who had no doubt just been in battle standing there with raised bows. Their leader was a tall man and an air of confidence surrounded him, his face was hidden deep in his cloak.  
The orc leader laughed, "This is not your business Ranger clear off and there will be no need to kill you," The Ranger stood firm, and the orc began to walk forward, "Come now it doesn't need to end like this we vastly out number you," The orc indicated to his impressive horde.  
The ranger nodded, "I can see I am out numbered," he dropped his bow and the other Rangers followed the example.  
The lead orc laughed, "Get them lads!"

The orcs advanced, "Wait," Aragorn whispered "Wait…..NOW!" Simultaneously the Rangers pulled out their real bows and began to rapidly fire arrows all hitting their marks. Halbarad was the first to pull out his sword and slashed an orc who tried to get Aragorn who still had his bow in hand.  
"You can't deny you would be in your grave if it was not for me," Halbarad smiled as his cousin drew his sword.

The orcs came from everywhere and Aragorn began to loose confidence. An orc was coming up on Halbarad from behind and he had not noticed, Aragorn try as he might and hope knew he could not get to his cousin in time. An arrow whistled through the air and lodged itself into the orc, looking at the village wall Aragorn saw his rangers jumping over and joining the fight and among them he recognised the three elves: Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir.

The last of the orcs were killed or fled and Halbarad looked around the battle ground that had once been a village and sighed not all the villagers had lived. "Strider!" A voice shouted, Halbarad spun around to see Legolas holding the limp body of Aragorn.  
Halbarad did not hesitate to run over to his fallen cousin, when he arrived Elladan and Elrohir were also there checking the Ranger's vital signs.  
Elladan looked up at Halbarad, "He'll be fine he is just knocked out," he smiled at Halbarad's worried look.

Jerald walked over to The Black, "Ranger!" he called keeping his distance, The Black turned to him, "I would like to thank you for saving our village. Have you met a boy called Bill he would now be twenty-five?"  
The Black nodded and indicated for him to come over, hesitantly Jerald walked over and noticed an unconscious man lying at The Black's feet been tended to by three fair men."I want to thank you for taking care of him," The Black said speaking for the first time "We found him five years ago been anything but on his guard," he laughed, "wasn't hard to get him talking but these days I think you may as well try teach a horse to bark you may have more success then try get him to say a word."  
Jerald laughed, "Sorry but I did not know what you expected me to teach him," he looked at the unconscious figure that lay on the floor his face peaceful, "I hope you haven't changed him too much," Jerald sighed.  
The Black turned to Jerald, "Even if you had not sent him to find us he would have grown up and become a Ranger no matter what, there was nothing you could do…" Shouting broke in and Halbarad did not get to finish his statement.  
"I want you and your men to leave immediately!" Halbarad and Jerald turned to see Theodore coming towards them.  
Halbarad stepped forward, "Do I have to point out my men just saved your town?"  
Theodore stared at Halbarad, "We did not ask for your help," Theodore growled.  
"It seemed you had everything under control, the child been given to the orcs?" Halbarad advanced on Theodore.  
"Back off Black his not worth you time," Halbarad spun around to find Aragorn supporting himself on Legolas.  
"Bill?" Theodore gasped.  
Aragorn nodded, "Strider these days, if you please," he smiled. Legolas and Elrohir helped the injured Ranger to his feet, "I did not have to come here and help you but I did and the least bit of gratitude you can show me is no insulting my men and letting us stay here to help the injured," Aragorn indicated at his men limping and lying on the ground been checked.  
Theodore spat at Aragorn's feet, "I want them out of here within the hour," With that he left.

The summer turned into autumn and the autumn to winter but no news of the Rangers came, it was in on mid-summer's eve when five shadows passed through Leanness. They went to the Manor scaled it's walls with no difficulty and climbed into Master Theodore's room.  
The Black grabbed Theodore placing a hand over his mouth and placed a dagger to his neck. Theodore woke up his eyes flicking around frightened.  
A tall figure stood back to him looking at what remained of the fire, "Times are changing and soon there will be a new lord of this manor, what you hope to achieve with cruelty will never be," The figure turned to him revealing himself as Bill or Strider, "I am giving you a choice change your ways or I will change them for you," he said drawing a dagger from his belt.  
Theodore stared at him, "If you kill me you will be hunted down and in turn killed," he growled.  
Strider laughed, "I am already hunted and I have no intentions to kill you," Strider walked over to Theodore and nodded to the Ranger holding him, who tightened his grip and opened Theodore's mouth. Unknown to Theodore Strider hated what he was about to do but knew that he must, he kneeled down and using his gloved hand pulled Theodore's tongue out and cut it. Theodore let out a deafening cry of pain and the five did not hesitate to flee.

As they left the village Strider saw an old house standing alone from the others, he began to walk towards it his throat tight and gently he knocked on the door.  
An old frail woman answered and gasped in surprise, "Is that my baby Bill?" she croaked. Tears began to stream down Strider's cheeks as he crouched slightly and embraced the old woman.  
A man and a woman appeared behind the old lady and gasped at the site of Strider, Jerald ran out and embraced the other man, "You are all grown up!" he cried and Strider felt more tears streaming down his face as he also embraced the now grown up Elizabeth.  
"Where is pupa?" he asked looking around the house.  
Catharine let out a sob and Jerald spoke, "Theodore killed him after you ran away," he sighed.  
Shouting of guards filled the air and the four people following Strider looked at each other and finally Legolas spoke, "Come, Strider we must leave!" he called.  
Strider turned to his foster family, "I will never forget you," he whispered.  
"Nor we you," Jerald smiled as Strider was pulled away and him and his men ran into the forest where they belonged.

Elizabeth last of the living family lay on her bed she had been dying for years but it had not yet come, she did not want anyone to ease her passing as she saw it God's will for her to suffer.  
One of the people helping take care of the sick old woman stepped in, "My Lady they say a king has returned to the throne of Gondor," she said.  
Elizabeth's heart stopped beating and she was given a well deserved bliss what she needed to die had come to pass one she had loved had taken control of his destiny and now from beyond the circles of this world she could watch him have his happiness.

**THE END**

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope they like this ending.(Longest chapter aprox 2400 words)  
A/N: oh and before people review saying they knew the people were Rangers I would like to point out i was reffering to the four "lead" rangers.

Okay this is a super trailer for my next story:

_Horse hooves beat across the ground in a grey setting and Nazgul screech  
_**An epic journey  
**_Fifteen people walking across a plain_

**An amazing adventure  
**_Djaq: _It is a trick my brother taught me

**Unlikely companions  
**_Robin: _We all have our secrets, but not all are safe to keep.  
_Aragorn laughs _

**A Quest to save a land  
**_Flash of Frodo's face_

**From a great evil  
**_Flash of ring  
__Flash of Sauron's tower  
__Flash of Nazgul_

_Epic music  
__Aragorn running up a hill_

_Gandalf: _The time has come  
_Robin and Legolas firing arrows._

**An Heir will come forth  
**_Elrond: _He turned from that path a long time ago he has chosen exile.

_Young Robin fires arrow into target  
__Legolas: _Should I be jealous?  
_Robin laughs_

_Small puff of smoke  
__Elladan: _what are you doing?  
_Djaq: _It may aid us.

**A forbidden love  
**_Arwen and Aragorn kiss  
__Robin: _She is to marry Guy  
_Arwen: _There is still hope!

_Suspenseful music  
__Aragorn spins to look at Gandalf  
__Aragorn: _Gandalf I have passed through there before and do not wish to again!  
_Robin: _It's just a mine, isn't it?  
_Aragorn and Gandalf stare at him_

_Scene changes  
__Aragorn: _Allan I have a job for you.  
_Allan: _I can con anything from anyone…..  
_Robin: _He can talk the hind legs off a donkey  
_Allan looks insulted_

**A Fellowship**

**An Alliance Between Two Towers**

**A King's Return**

**Robin Hood The Story of Mordor**

_Robin: _He would talk the hind legs off his own donkey and have to walk home.

Coming as soon.

Well there we go see you later other fan fiction addicts.

**  
**


End file.
